Was Sie mit Seinen Augen Sah
by Kalma
Summary: Es ist nie gut, Dinge mit abgelaufenem Haltbarkeistdatum zu kaufen. Bei Magie allerdings... ist es noch weit schlimmer, Dinge mit abgelaufenem Haltbarkeitsdatum zu kaufen. RA Kapitel 2 da!
1. Default Chapter

Also gut....   
Ich bin Kalma, und das ist meine Fanfiction.   
Ähm...   
Ranma gehört mir nicht. Obwohl... Wenn ich darüber nachdenke... Ich kann nicht sagen, das ich ihn nicht gerne hätte.   
Aber das will Shampoo auch.   
Und sie wird ihn nie bekommen.   
Tja....   
Mehr weiß ich nicht zu sagen.   
Also lest meine Geschichte. 

Dies war eine Straße in Nerima, mit Abstand dem schönsten Viertel Tokios, wo die Nachbarn noch freundlich waren, und die Kinder noch ohne Angst spielen konnten.   
Ein Vogel flog auf den Asphalt, betrachtete mit großem Interesse einige Katzenhaare, die dort lagen, pickte sie schließlich auf und flatterte davon.   
Hitze flimmerte über dem blauen Wasser des malerischen Kanals neben der Straße.   
Frieden herrschte....   
"Ranma!"   
Es war ruhig....   
"RANMA!"   
Die Sonne betrachtete wohlwollend die schläfrige Gegend....   
"RANMA! Du BAKA!"   
Es war -leise-....   
"AU! DAS WAR NICHT FAIR!"   
Das ganze Viertel döste im FRIEDEN der....   
"VERFLUCHT, AKANE! NIMM DAS VERDAMMTE SCHWERT RUNTER...."   
Irgendwo, ganz hinten in einem weit von diesem abgelegenen Teil von Nerima zeigten sich winzige Wolken kaum sichtbaren Staubes, die die allgemeine Zufriedenheit nicht im mindesten stören konnten.   
"ACH? HAST DU ANGST DAVOR?"   
Die Staubwolken wurden auf ganz und gar nicht beunruhigende Weise größer, näherten sich der friedlichen Straße, von der sich im Umkreis von einem Kilometer fluchtartig alle lebenden Geschöpfe entfernten.....   
"DU KÖNNTEST DICH DAMIT VERLETZEN DU TOLL......AU!"   
Ein Kaninchen, das die Gefahr zu spät bemerkt hatte, floh tollkühn quer über die Straße, ohne darauf zu achten, das das Auto eines fliehenden Bürgers es fast einem jähen Ende zugeführt hätte....   
"JETZT BELEIDIGST DU MICH!"   
Die Staubwolke kam heran, schien um eine Ecke zu biegen und näherte sich dann mit großer Geschwindigkeit vom Ende der Straße her dem Betrachter. Ein Hund, der in einer der oberen Wohnungen eines Miethauses gefangen war, heulte verzweifelt auf....   
"SCHWING ES DOCH BITTE NICHT SO, DU TRAMPEL!"   
Die Wolke war bereits so nahe, das man in dem aufgewirbelten Sand einen hochgewachsenen Jungen erkennen konnte, der um sein Leben lief, so das sein schwarzer Pferdeschwanz hinter ihm herflog, als sei er noch verzweifelter als sein Besitzer.   
"RANMAAAA!"   
Der junge Mann lief am Betrachter vorbei, so schnell, das das Auge den Moment, als er seiner Höhe war, nicht erkennen konnte, und ihm folgte ein trotz der schlechten Sicht in dem Dreck als sehr wütend identifizierbares, schwarzhaariges Mädchen, das ein gewaltiges Schwert trug und aus vollem Halse schrie.   
Jetzt holte es mit dem Schwert aus und...   
"AAAARGH! DU DUMME PUTE! DAS TAT WEH!"   
Dann war es vorbei und man konnte nur noch die in der Ferne verschwindende Staubwolke erkennen, die rasch kleiner wurde.   
Der Wind trug das Geschrei fort....   
Der Hund, der bis eben in den höchsten Tönen gejault hatte, ohne die beiden jungen Menschen übertönen zu können, beruhigte sich und stellte fest, das sein Leben gerettet zu sein schien.   
Das Kaninchen kehrte verstört zurück, froh darüber, einem Höhrsturz entgangen zu sein.   
Der Friede senkte sich auf die von entlaubten Kirschbäumen gesäumte Straße.   
Ein Nachbar fuhr mit seinem Auto vor, stieg ein Lied pfeifend aus, und begann gelassen, die Unzahl von Blättern, die auf dem Bürgersteig lag, fort zu fegen:   
Bei dieser Art von Kirschbäumen hatte eine besondere Evolution dafür gesorgt, das sie bereits morgen wieder Blätter tragen würden: Auf diese Weise behielt der Mann, der von der Gemeinde mit der Sauberhaltung der Stadt beauftragt war, immer genug zu tun. 

Akane schnaufte, hustete, wurde langsamer und blieb schließlich stehen. Anbetracht der Tatsachen, das sie 1) gar nicht mehr wusste, was Ranma eigentlich getan hatte und 2) sehr erschöpft war, hielt sie diese Handlungsweise für die Beste. Sie bückte sich, klopfte ihr hellblaues Schulkleid so gut es ging ab, und steckte das Schwert in die SCHEIDE: sie würde es morgen noch an Kuno zurückgeben.   
Dann sah sie sich etwas peinlich berührt um, drehte sich um hundertachtzig Grad und ging langsam und so harmlos wie es ihr möglich war, in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon.   
Hinter ihr raschelte etwas, doch Akane, die an das Leben in der Stadt gewöhnt war, glaubte, das dafür wohl ein Bettler verantwortlich sein würde, den die soziale Ungerechtigkeit an den Rand des Todes getrieben hatte, und der sich nun auf der Straße sein Brot zusammenzuschnorren gedachte, und drehte sich nicht um.   
Schließlich war es der hinter ihr herlaufenden, dunklen Gestalt zu viel, und sie entschied sich, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrem bevorzugten Auftreten, bewusst auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.   
"He... du..."   
Damit verschwand die Gestalt hinter der nächsten Straßenecke und wartete gespannt auf Akanes Reaktion.   
Die ausblieb.   
"He....du...."   
Akane hob überrascht den Kopf, davon überzeugt, etwas gehört zu haben.   
"Wer...ich?"   
fragte sie dem festgefahrenen Schema nachgehend.   
"Ja... genau du..."   
Die Gestalt schien die sonderbare Fähigkeit zu besitzen, hinter jedes Wort ein gedehntes 'h' zu hängen, ob dort nun eins hingehörte oder nicht.   
Akane festigte ihren Stand, darauf gefasst, gegen einen Entführer zu kämpfen, und fragte mit fast gar nicht bebender Stimme:   
"Was wollen Sie?"   
Die Gestalt gab es auf, dunkel und geheimnisvoll zu sein, weil ihr schien, das das bei diesem besonderen Mädchen nicht die geringste Wirkung zeigen würde, und trat aus den Schatten. Es handelte sich, nicht sehr zu Akanes Verwunderung, um einen alten Mann mit einem Bauchladen.   
"Was wollen Sie?" wiederholte sie, und entspannte sich.   
"Du hast doch sicher einen Liebsten, oder?" Fragte der alte Mann und machte sich dabei noch etwas krummer, als er sowieso schon war, um vertrauenserweckender zu wirken.   
Akane verzog das Gesicht.   
"Ganz bestimmt ni..."   
Weiter kam sie nicht, denn sie wurde von dem Alten unterbrochen.   
"Dann möchtest du doch sicher auch wissen, wie er zu dir steht, oder?" winselt er, die Stimme vor Honig triefend.   
"Nein!" sagte Akane fest, und Sekunden darauf, weniger fest und um einiges leiser:   
"Was haben Sie mir denn anzubieten?"   
Der Alte führte ein paar komplizierte Bewegungen mit der Hand aus, und hielt plötzlich, nachdem seine Finger nur etwa zehn Sekunden in seiner linken Hosentasche verweilt hatten, einen winzigen Anhänger in der Hand.   
"Trage den..." flüsterte er verschwörerisch mit einer verdächtigen das-ist-ein-Sonderangebot Stimme, "Und du wirst's innerhalb des nächsten Monats erfahren."   
"Wieviel?"   
"Fünfzig Mäuse." erwiderte er, und fügte hastig hinzu:"Und damit mache ich dir in Angebot, das mich in die Pleite treibt."   
Akane lächelte.   
Kleingeld klimperte.   
Kurz darauf ging sie pfeifend nach Hause. 

Merkwürdiger Weise hatte Nerima die Angewohnheit, gewissen Dingen eine funktionierende Magie zu geben....   
Allerdings stand auch unten auf dem Anhänger, in fast unleserlicher Schrift:   
Mindestens Haltbar Bis: Siehe Packungsbeilage.   
Da weder Packung noch Beilage vorhanden waren, hatte der Alte es nicht für seine Pflicht gehalten, auf dieses Datum Rücksicht zu nehmen. 

So... Und jetzt.... Nun, neben diesem Schriftstück befindet sich so ein Feld. Da könnt ihr reviewen... Das könntet ihr doch mal tun, oder? 


	2. Hier ist Jack!

Soooo meine Lieben, hier ist das nächste Kapitel.   
Ich habs geschafft! *Tanzt herum und ist glücklich*   
Lest es und reviewd. Und vergesst das reviewen nicht. Habe ich schon erwähnt... Ach ja, habe ich schon.   
Weder Ranma noch Jack gehören mir, was eigentlich schade ist, denn die beiden sind ja nicht hässlich...   
Oh, und alles andere von Ranma 1\2 auch nicht. 

Es war eine sternenklare, vom Mond hell erleuchtete Mitternacht. Schatten tummelten sich an jeder Ecke und wurden immer dann zu einem Verbrecher, wenn ein wehrlos scheinender Passant des Weges kam.   
Seit Akanes heimlichem Kauf hatten die Kirschbäume einige dutzend Male ihre Blätter verloren und der Hund musste von seinem Herrchen wegen psychischer, stressbedingter Labilität zum einzigen Tierpsychater gebracht werden, der in der Nähe Tokyos aufzutreiben war. Er heulte im Schlaf und sorgte damit außer für Weinkrämpfe bei seinem Futtergeber auch für eine angemessen gruselige Stimmung.   
In ihrem Bett im Tendo Haushalt wälzte Akane sich, den Anhänge rum den Hals, unruhig hin und her.   
Der Leser hat richtig geraten... ein Monat ist vergangen...   
Tief in den Bergen erwachte ein Mann, der mitten in einer Schneewehe lag und stellte erstaunt fest, das er noch am Leben war. Kurz darauf erinnerte er sich. Nicht noch... WIEDER.   
Er stand auf, klopfte sich einige Flocken von den Hosen, rückte das Tuch zurecht, das um seinen Bauch gebunden war und wohl als Schärpe dienen sollte und berührte kurz mit der Hand den Hut, den er auf dem Kopf trug, um sicherzustellen, das er diesen nicht bereits verloren hatte. Dann hob er beide Arme, sah gen Himmel und schrie so laut er konnte:   
"Und? Was ist es diesmal?"   
Sein Ruf hatte nicht die gewünschte Wirkung; bis auf eine kleine Lawine die auf das tiefer gelegene Bergdörfchen zuzurollen begann und später ein Menschenleben kosten würde geschah nicht viel.   
Das allerdings schien der Mann nicht als allzu wichtig zu betrachten, er holte nur noch etwas tiefer Luft und wiederholte seine Frage in weit größerer Lautstärke.   
Etwas oder jemand räusperte sich zur Antwort.   
"Nun?" fragte der Mann leiser, während er seine diversen Waffen überprüfte.   
Wieder erklang ein leises Räuspern. Der Mann lauschte eine zeitlang und nickte dann.   
"Und wo?" fragte er. "In Tokyo? Hättet ihr mich da nicht an einem ungeeigneteren Ort absetzen können? Ich bin Pirat, kein Bergsteiger zum Teufel! Und das war Ironie! Verstanden? Ich habe das mit dem ungeeignet nicht so gemeint! UND ICH DARF FLUCHEN WIE ICH WILL, DAS STEHT IN DEM VERTRAG!" Dabei hob er einen langen Zeigefinger und kniff die mit ruß geschwärzten Augen zusammen, als habe die Landschaft allein Schuld an seiner Lage.   
Wieder erklang jenes leise Geräusch, das er zum Anlass nahm, Antworten zu geben.   
"Schon gut! " murmelte er. "Ich bin unterwegs... möchte nur wissen, warum ich mich auf diesen Quatsch eingelassen habe..."   
Drei Minuten später versuchte er sich aus der Lawine zu befreien, die er mit seinem Geschrei ebenfalls ausgelöst hatte. 

Ranma erwachte im Flug. Es erstaunte ihn immer wieder, das es ihm nie gelang, die Augen zu öffnen, bevor er so kurz über der Wasseroberfläche war, das er sich nicht mehr zur Seite bewegen und dem Teich entgehen konnte. Kurze Zeit später stellte er fest, das die Goldfische allmählich ihre Angst vor ihm verloren hatten, und sich kaum noch in ihrem Alltag stören ließen, wenn er in ihr Reich viel, sondern nur kurz zur Seite wichen. Ranma schnappte nach Luft, bekam Wasser in die Lungen, hustete und tauchte ebenso wütend wie weiblich auf.   
Akane war, wie konnte es anders sein, bereits angezogen und saß am Frühstückstisch, eine Schale Reis in der Hand und trügerisch ruhig. Ranma stieg aus dem Wasser und streckte dem riesigen Panda, der auf ihn zugeflogen kam, die Zunge heraus, bevor einen winzigen Schritt zur Seite trat, die Arme ausstreckte und seinen eben glücklich am Ufer gelandeten Vater mit einem Schwung ins Wasser beförderte. Dann sah er auf die Uhr und stellte fest, das er sich wirklich beeilen musste. Er hinterließ eine nasse Spur, als er durchs Haus ins Badezimmer rannte, um sich anzuziehen. Lächelnd griff Kasumi nach dem bereitstehenden Wischeimer und begann aufzuräumen.   
Es war, sah man einmal von der ungewöhnlichen Ereignislosigkeit ab, ein ganz gewöhnlicher Morgen.   
Akane stellte die Schale ab und genoss einen Moment die Ruhe.   
"Kasumi?"   
"Ja, Akane?" Sie lächelte und stellte den Eimer wieder in die Ecke.   
"Welcher Tag ist heute?"   
"Lass mal schauen... der 14.. warum willst du das wissen? Heute steht nichts Wichtiges an." Es war keine Frage. Kasumi musste nicht fragen. Wenn etwas angestanden hätte, hätte sie davon gewusst, selbst wenn es sie nicht betraf. An guten Tagen konnte sie sogar Akanes Entführungen voraussagen   
"Nein.." Eine gewisse Enttäuschung schwang in ihrer Stimme mit, als Akane nach dem Anhänger an ihrem Hals griff und an der Kette nach dem Verschluss suchte. Bedächtig nahm sie das mit Goldfarbe überzogenen Blech ab, ging in die Küche und warf es verträumt lächelnd in den Mülleimer. Nur ein Narr konnte glauben, das so etwas funktionierte.   
"Akane? Was tust du in der Küche?" Kasumi wirkte etwas besorgt   
"Nichts!" rief Akane, griff sich die Tüten mit ihrem und Ranmas Pausenbrot und ging aus dem Haus, fest davon überzeugt, das ihr Verlobter sie einhohlen würde, wenn er davon erfuhr, das sie über sein Essen gebot. 

Ungefähr zum selben Zeitpunkt hatte der Mann aus der Schneewehe recht peinliche Schwierigkeiten.   
"Was soll das heißen, das ist ja lächerlich?" fragte er und fuchtelte mit einem Zeigefinger vor dem verblüfften Gesicht des Unterhalters auf dem antiken Kreuzfahrtschiff 'Tokyo' herum.   
"Ich bin Pirat. Das hier ist ein Schiff. Ich übernehme es."   
"Mein Herr..." der Unterhalter versuchte seit einer geschlagenen Stunde, dem Mann vor ihm zu erklären, das es keine Piraten mehr gab. Erschwert wurde seine Absicht durch einen Degen, der ihm an die Kehle gehalten wurde. Er wusste, das es seine Aufgabe war, freundlich, höflich und amüsant zu sein, aber nun gab er auf.   
"Für solche Angelegenheiten bin ich leider nicht zuständig." sagte er und versuchte, die Aktivitäten seines Adamsapfels auf ein Minimum zu beschränken; jede Bewegung seines Halses versprach Schmerzen.   
"Sooo..." erwiderte der Pirat vor ihm "und wer IST zuständig?"   
"Der Kapitän " sagte der Mann vor ihm und versuchte noch etwas weiter zurückzuweichen. Er stieß gegen eine Wand.   
"Sie SIND der Kapitän." Der Bewaffnete kniff die Augen zusammen und brachte sein Gesicht in eine Position, die nur wenige Millimeter von der Nase des Angestellten entfernt war.   
"Sie sehen aus, wie ein Kapitän."   
"Kostüm." versicherte der andere und fügte hoffnungsvoll lächelnd hinzu: "Let meee entertain you-ou!?"   
"Nein danke." sagte der Fremde und entfernte die Spitze seines Degens vom Hals des Bedrohten. "Wo finde ich den.." Er strich sich über seinen in zwei Zöpfen von seinem Kinn hängenden Bart, "Kapitän?"   
"In seiner Kajüte?"   
"Und wo ist die?"   
Der Unterhalter machte einige nicht zu plötzliche Bewegungen die den Weg beschrieben und der Mann verschwand.   
Als er sicher war, das er nicht wiederkehren würde, griff der Angestellte nach einem Glas Rum, das er einem Gast hätte bringen sollen (zusammen mit lustigen Bemerkungen) und trank einige große Schlucke. Später wurde er wegen Trunkenheit aus seinem Dienst entlassen, aber wollte sowieso nie wieder auf einem Schiff arbeiten.   
Währenddessen stand Käpt'n Jack Sparrow vor einem Wust aus Schaltern. „So! " Rief er ungehalten. „Und jetzt erklärt mir irgendeiner von euch Hunden, wie das hier funktioniert 

Jemand, der noch nie etwas von einer Klingel gehört zu haben schien klopfte. Kasumi legte lächelnd das Handtuch weg, mit dem sie bis eben Teller abgetrocknet hatte und ging um zu öffnen.   
Ihr Blick viel auf einen großen, schmutzigen Mann mit einer erstaunlichen Haarpracht und altertümlichen Kleidern. Kasumis Lächeln verblasste nicht einem Moment.   
"Guten Tag, mein Herr." sagte sie, und suchte nach etwas in der Vordertasche ihrer Schürze, "Ranma ist in der Schule, aber er bat mich, ihnen das hier zu geben."   
Damit reichte sie ihm einen eben gefundenen Zettel.   
Der Mann starrte eine zeitlang darauf.   
"Können sie mir das vorlesen? Ich kann nur Japanisch sprechen." sagte er mit schwerem englischen Akzent.   
Kasumi räusperte sich:   
"Sie sind der Meinung der Person, die geöffnet hat nach ein Herausforderer, der Ranma Saotome wegen einer vor langer Zeit begangenen Schuld sucht um ihn zu töten. Er bittet sie darum, ihn in der Furikan High-School aufzusuchen, unterwegs keine Passanten anzugreifen, weil sie nicht wissen, wo sich diese befindet oder Bewohner des Tendo Dojos, besonders seine Verlobte Akane, als Geiseln zu nehmen. Außerdem wäre er erfreut, wenn sie ihm den Grund ihres Erscheinens erläutern möchten, bevor sie ihm ernsthafte Verletzungen zufügen und ihn zwingen, sich zu wehren.   
Hochachtungsvoll,   
Ranma Saotome   
Sie lächelte und händigte ihm den Zettel ein weiteres Mal aus.   
"Hier ist eine Stadtkarte." sagte sie und deutete auf den entsprechenden Teil.   
Der Fremde kniff die Augen zusammen und imitierte ihr Lächeln.   
"Das ist zwar alles sehr interessant Liebes, " erklärte er, "aber ich bin nicht auf der Suche nach diesem Ranma. Ich suche Akane. Sie hat mich herbestellt."   
Kasumi wirkte einige Sekunden verwirrt, dann nickte sie.   
"Ist ebenfalls dort. Aber wollen sie nicht einen Tee trinken?"   
Er sah aus, als sie er gerade persönlich beleidigt worden.   
"Nein Schätzchen, wirklich nicht. Ich..." er drehte sich mit einer tänzelnden Bewegung um, "gehe besser nach dem anderen Fräulein suchen, danke."   
Damit verschwand er.   
Kasumi lächelte und schloss die Tür.   
"Es war nur ein Feind von Akane, Vater." rief sie ins Haus, bevor dieser, von seinem GO-Spiel aufblickend fragen konnte.   
"Glaubst du, es wird lange dauern?"   
"Ich weiß nicht... zum Abendessen sind sie wieder da, schätze ich. Er sah nicht so stark aus."   
Kasumi kehrte zu ihren Tellern zurück. 

Nabiki hatte an diesem Tag großen Profit gemacht: Ihr Angebot umfasste ganz neue Bilder von Ranma, den sie gezwungen hatte, in Dessous zu posieren, damit Akane nicht rein zufällig Fotos von ihm und Shampoo in einer merkwürdigen Position in die Finger bekam.   
Jemand tippte ihr auf die Schulter.   
Es erstaunte sie, das er sich hatte anschleichen können, aber zumindest hatte sie sich so weit in Kontrolle das sie nicht einmal zusammenzuckte, bevor sie sich umdrehte.   
"Akane?" fragte der Mann, der vor ihr stand und stank.   
"Tausend Jen." Sie lächelte und streckte die Hand aus. Dies schien ein Rekorttag zu werden.   
"Du gefällst mir Kleines." er lehnte sich zurück und legte denn den Arm um sie.   
"Was hältst du von fünfhundert. Mehr hab ich nicht."   
Nabiki nickte. Wenn er nicht mehr besaß, hatte es keinen Sinn, zu handeln.   
Geld fiel in ihre Hand, sie erteilte Auskunft und der Fremde verbeugte sich in einer ironischen Geste und ging. Sie wollte die fünfhundert in ihr Portemonnaie gleiten lassen und erstarrte.   
Die Geldbörse war verschwunden.   
Ein lächeln breitete sich um ihre Mundwinkel aus-   
Nabiki war verliebt. 

"Ich bin Käpt'n Jack Sparrow. "sagte Käpt'n Jack Sparrow zu der fast gelangweilten Akane, die sich bereits entspannte, um keine Beulen bei der folgenden Entführung davonzutragen.   
"Er ist in dich verliebt, traut sich aber nicht es dir zu sagen. Kann ich jetzt den Anhänger haben?"   
„Nein. " Sagte sie und schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Und: Wer bist du überhaupt? "   
„Käpt'n Jack Sparrow, der, den du mit deinem Anhänger gerufen hast. Wo ist er nun? " Er streckte die Hand aus und wirkte sehr dringlich.   
„Warum brauchst du ihn?"   
„Das geht dich ncihts an, gib ihn nur her. Du weißt doch, was du wissen wolltest."   
„Wie bitte?"   
Er seufzte.   
„Er mag dich... Er hat es dir nur noch nicht gesagt.."   
„Und woher weißt du das? Und wer?"   
„Ich weiß es eben. ER. Was ist nun mit dem verteufelten Anhänger, Püppchen?"   
„Püppchen?"   
„Ein Scherz.. Gib mir nur den Anhäger." Er schaute sie flehend aus tief schwarzen Augen an.   
„Ich kann das nicht."   
„Warum nicht? Was ist los? Vertraust du mir nicht? Ich habe dir die Wahrheit gesagt. Nun gib mir das Ding..."   
„Ich habe ihn weggeworfen."   
„Nein nein nein. Darauf fall ich nicht rein. Gib ihn her, ich habe es eilig."   
„Ich habe ihn weggeworfen. Ich meins ernst."   
„Nein"   
„Doch"   
„Nein... Bitte nicht..."   
„Do-och!"   
Der Käpt'n lies die bis eben erhobenen Arme mutlos fallen und setzte sich auf die Bank neben Akane.   
„Da hast du etwas verdammt Blödes gemacht, Liebchen." murmelte er „Verdammt blödes. Jetzt bleibe ich hier und muß das ganze richtig machen." 

Und im nächsten Kapitel: Warum muß Jack jetzt da bleiben? Und was hat das ganze mit der Überschrift zu tun? 


End file.
